Briar Rose
Briar Rose is a main character in the first Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. Since then, she has reappeared in or played a role in several other Dark Parables games. Briar Rose is based on Sleeping Beauty. Appearance Briar Rose has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red rose in her hair and carries a red rose staff. In Curse of Briar Rose, she largely appears as an astral projection, wearing a long green dress and having a hazy appearance. At the end of the game, we see her physical body for the first time. In The Red Riding Hood Sisters, Briar Rose's appearance is much more intense. She wears the red and black garb of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and a diadem with a red jewel in it. Her rose staff has become much more ornate, likely to represent the increase in her magical powers since her appearance in the first game. History Briar Rose was the daughter of a king and queen whose castle is located in Edinburgh, Scotland. She had one sister, Princess Ivy. Her parents held a celebration for Briar Rose's birth, but failed to invite the Evil Godmother, who cursed the girl to prick her finger on a spindle and fall into eternal slumber. Only true love's kiss was rumored to break the curse and awaken her and the sleeping kingdom's inhabitants. Her destiny came to pass and a brave prince (an unnamed brother of the Frog Prince), attempted to break the curse. His kiss removed the briars and awakened the kingdom, but he did not love the princess and so his kiss failed to awaken her. He was overwhelmed by the curse, became gravely ill and soon died. Five other fairy godmothers, including Briar Rose's patron Godmother of the Rose, banded together to hold off the curse for 1,000 years. As their magic waned and the briars returned, the Fairytale Detective entered the castle. While exploring the area, she discovered the Evil Godmother planned to return to the modern world by possessing Briar Rose's body. After the Evil Godmother's defeat, Briar Rose was finally awoken. She joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and fought with them against the Wolf Queen, keeping the world from plunging into eternal darkness. Powers and Abilities Briar Rose is chosen by the Goddess Flora at birth and bestowed with immortality and the powers to control vines at will. She is the guardian of the Rose. Relevant Parables The Sleeping Beauty Novel (from Curse of Briar Rose) This parable is too long to include here. Click here to read it. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Goddess Flora (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There was a time, long long ago, when gods resided among the masses, spreading their will through the people. One such goddess was the deity of flowers - Flora. She stood for neither good nor evil, but in the balance of nature and the way of the fates. The legends of old would tell of Flora showing favor to certain individuals. Chosen by virtue of character, they were the Guardians of Flora. For each Guardian chosen, there would be another of opposing nature to balance them. The Guardians were given special powers along with immortality, allowing them to better uphold Flora's legacy. But the gifts were not always a boon. Once chosen, a Guardian could only follow the goddess's will and face eternal life hoping one day, to be able to find the wisdom in her decision. Other: popup notes from Ballad of Rapunzel Cursed by wicked godmother, Briar Rose fell into a deep slumber protected by her briars. A prince braved the castle to break her curse, but it was not a true love's kiss and she did not stir. Hoping time would find an answer, her fairy godmothers contained the curse for a thousand years. But in so doing, also suppressed Briar Rose's powers. As the years slipped away, Briar Rose slept on, alone and forgotten by her people... Relationships * King and Queen of an unnamed kingdom (parents) * Princess Ivy (sister) * Prince James (brother-in-law) * Godmother of the Rose (godmother) * Godmother of the Ivy (godmother) * Unnamed Prince (it's complicated ;)) * Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters Quotes * "I am Briar Rose, and I wish you no harm." * "The Curse has returned and a great danger looms / But I can help you to stop it, before all is consumed / My body lies in repose, in a castle room deep / To vanquish the Curse, you must rouse me from sleep / However, an Evil Godmother is haunting this place / Be wary, or else she may foil your case." * "Thank you, Detective, for fully lifting this dreadful curse." * "Another curse has awakened, one that will submerge our world in water. To stop it you must find the fabled Frog Prince, as he still lives among us to this day." * "Good luck in your next investigation, Detective." * "That won't be happening." * "Detective, in your prior investigation, you saved me from cursed eternal slumber. I'm here to repay the favor. Do you remember? I'm Briar Rose." * "We can't let the world fall into eternal darkness." Gallery Darkparablescurseofbriarrose320x240.jpg king & queen & baby.jpg|Briar Rose's Birth Celebration briar & spindle.jpg|Briar Rose Touches the Spindle Briar Falls.jpg|Briar Rose Falls Asleep princes kiss.jpg|The Prince Kisses Briar Rose Prince Waits.jpg|The Prince Waits at Briar's Bedside Family & Godmothers Wait.jpg|Briar's Bedside briar sleeping.png|Briar Rose, Sleeping Ess879screen2.jpg|Statue of Briar Rose briar spirit.jpg|Briar Rose's Spirit Wallpaper3.jpg|Briar's Bed Chambers briar asleep.jpg|Briar Finally Wakes Briar and crown.jpg|Briar and the Frog Prince Crown Princess Figurines.jpg|Briar Rose Figurine (on right) Red briar.jpg|Sister Briar Steps Forward Riding sisters.jpg|Briar and the Sisterhood Rrs ready for battle.jpg|Briar Prepared for Battle briar concept art.jpg|Briar Rose RRHS Concept Art Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Gate Lock with Ivy and Rose Wheels, The Final Cinderella Briar Rose - Concept art.png|Concept art from Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Briar Rose note.png|Description from Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Briar Rose Statue.png|Briar Rose, Guardian of the Throned Rose, is able to wield barbed vines at will. Category:Characters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters